


Не-свидание

by jamie_lee



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Dating, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>для Аньзи</p>
    </blockquote>





	Не-свидание

**Author's Note:**

> для Аньзи

МакКой, если честно, даже сейчас не мог понять, почему он предложил то, что предложил. Сам он на такие слова в любом случае ответил бы отказом.  
Может, из-за того, что Чехов говорил безо всякого ожидания его реакции, просто сидя на кровати и болтая о чем-то глупом, как любил иногда делать после секса. Может, из-за того, что выглядел он в последние дни настолько рассеянным, что даже Джим обеспокоился здоровьем энсина. Может, из-за того, как липли ко лбу потемневшие влажные пряди, и припухли искусанные губы. Было в нем что-то трогательное в этот момент, такое, что МакКой приподнялся на локтях и просто спросил, перебив мерное бормотание:  
\- Хочешь завтра прогуляться?  
\- Прогуляться?.. - Чехов, конечно же, расслышал его вопрос, но, похоже, ожидал какого-то подвоха. - Как?  
\- Ногами, - буркнул МакКой и подавил желание закатить глаза, встретив недоуменный взгляд парня. - Всё равно корабль стоит, мы оба завтра не на сменах, планета пересадочная, вполне дружелюбная, города полны той ерунды, что должна привлекать подростков твоего возраста.  
\- Ты приглашаешь меня... на свидание? - Чехов смотрел на него изумленно, но как-то слишком радостно.  
\- Нет! - быстро ответил МакКой, прокашлялся и пояснил, надеясь, что не покраснел - дьявол, он не краснел слишком давно, и вовсе не был настроен воскрешать забытый опыт: - Это не будет свиданием. Мы просто пройдемся по городу и сходим туда, куда ты захочешь. И всё.  
\- Только вдвоем?  
\- Конечно.  
\- Вечером?  
\- Да, - МакКой уже успел пожалеть о своих словах, но он был мужчиной, который выполняет обещания. Господь знает, насколько ему бывает нелегко в этом детсаде.  
\- Значит, мы будем делать всё, что делают на свидании, но только мы не будем называть это свиданием?  
\- Мне не совсем нравится, как звучит твоя формулировка, но да.  
\- Забавно, - Чехов широко улыбнулся. - Не думал, что ты позовешь меня... на прогулку.  
\- Чехов, сотри с лица эту довольную ухмылку и ложись спать.  
\- Мы сходим в кино? - Чехов нырнул под одеяло и привычно устроился головой на плече доктора. - На какой-нибудь триллер?  
\- А тебя пустят туда? - МакКой и раньше не был фанатом кинотеатров, более того, он их недолюбливал, предпочитая проводить время за книгами или спорами с Джимом, сейчас же на фильмы просто не оставалось времени. Но ведь он сам предложил, значит, никуда не деться. - Да, если ты хочешь.  
\- Мы пойдем в кино, - медленно повторил Чехов, и МакКою не надо было смотреть на его лицо, чтобы понять, что тот усмехается. - Вдвоем. Вечером. Но это будет не свидание. Клево.  
Именно этим разговором можно было объяснить то, что делал сейчас МакКой в чужом, каком-то сонном городе, рядом с сияющим Чеховым - иногда Боунз всерьез подозревал, что улыбка его подпитывалась от какого-то тайного бесперебойника, - сменившим ради такого случая форму на обыкновенные темные джинсы и черную футболку.  
Отблески огней ложились на его лицо неровной, мягкой маской, делая его еще моложе и спокойнее, чем обычно.  
Проклятье, он выглядел совсем мальчишкой.  
\- Доктор, - и обращение его звучало как-то особенно извращенно в подобной обстановке, - Что...  
\- Леонард, - автоматически поправил МакКой и едва ли не сразу пожалел об этом. Проклятый город, слишком много людей.  
Леонардом - именно так, полным именем - его звала Мириам, а проводить параллели, даже если они касались его собственного имени, не хотелось совершенно.  
\- Ты знаешь, что мне нравится звать тебя "доктором", - Чехов закатил глаза и успокаивающе положил руку ему на плечо. - Если хочешь, можем вернуться. Необязательно делать что-то ради меня, если тебе это не нравится.  
\- Просто ненавижу эти идиотские... - он развел руки в сторону, словно пытаясь найти определение тому, что выводило его из себя, но не смог. - В общем, сегодня мы выгуливаем тебя, мальчик, потому плевать на моих тараканов.  
\- Это очень мило, - Чехов улыбнулся немного лукаво и поднял бровь. - Знаешь, я бы тебя сейчас поцеловал в знак признательности, но, боюсь, ты не оценишь моего порыва.  
\- Боже, Чехов!  
\- Да-да, я знаю, - неожиданно парень ухмыльнулся. - Думаешь, если бы я звал тебя "сэр", тебе бы больше понравилось?  
\- Иногда ты бываешь настоящей задницей, - МакКой страдальчески закатил глаза в ответ на широкую солнечную улыбку. Хотя стало гораздо легче.  
Он протянул руку и мягко, словно случайно, коснулся запястья Чехова, привлекая внимание:  
\- Прекрати, все нормально. Если бы я не захотел, я бы не пошел. Ты прекрасно это понимаешь.  
Вместо ответа ладонь Чехова несмело скользнула в его ладонь - парень даже не смотрел на дока, делая вид, что все его внимание поглощено ярко освещенной витриной. Чехов выглядел совершенно спокойно, лишь яркий румянец, заливший щеки, выдавал волнение.  
Хрен с ним со всем, решил МакКой и сжал руку Чехова. Раз уж он решил потратить вечер на мальчишку, то сделает все, чтобы тому было хорошо. В разумных, конечно, пределах.  
Держаться за руки МакКой не любил, с мужчинами - тем более. Прибавьте это к тому, что все происходило на публике - пусть даже вокруг все были настолько разными, что просто не обращали друг на друга внимание - и можно будет увидеть всю картину целиком.  
Толпа медленно текла мимо, лениво вспыхивали фонари, пряный воздух опьянял. Пальцы Чехова чуть подрагивали в его ладони, а любому, кто осмелился задержать на них заинтересованный взгляд, становилось не по себе от предупреждающих тяжелых взглядов МакКоя.  
\- Кинотеатр, - Чехов остановился напротив небольшого округлого здания и потянул его внутрь.  
В зале почему-то пахло жвачкой и содовой, словно в земном цирке, а сиденья совсем не располагали к приятному времяпрепровождению: чертовски неудобные, с низкими ручками и чересчур мягкими спинками. Словно садишься в объятия гигантского монстра.  
Хотя Чехову, судя по восторженному виду, обстановка, наоборот, нравилась, а значит, следовало молчать и даже не думать о брюзжании.  
Потому что можно было притворяться перед кем угодно, но самому себе он врать не любил - хорошее настроение Чехова в последнее время было главной составляющей хорошего настроения самого МакКоя.  
\- Это то, что ты хотел увидеть? - ворчливо поинтересовался он, повернувшись к парню. - О чем фильм?  
\- О врачах, - Чехов сделал вид, что задумался. - О патологоанатомах.  
\- Романтично.  
\- Они убивают, чтобы после остальные разгадывали, от чего именно умер пациент.   
\- Замечательно.  
\- Это римейк старого фильма, - Чехов пожал плечами. - Раньше такое было вполне приемлемо.  
\- Убивать пациентов?  
\- Снимать подобные фильмы, - теперь он фыркнул. - Тут, если судить по буклету, старые способы лечения.  
\- Хорошо лечение.   
\- Да ладно тебе, - свет в зале погас, и Чехов немного поерзал, стараясь усесться поудобнее. - Началось.  
Происходящее на экране наскучило Боунзу уже на пятнадцатой минуте - фонтанчики фальшивой крови, псевдо-трупы и эмоционально неустойчивый главный герой вызывали приступ зевоты, потому он предпочел наблюдать за Чеховым, который схватился за его запястье еще на первом убийстве. Глаза парня были широко раскрыты, и он неотрывно следил за событиями на экране, хотя, судя по всему, не понимал мотивации всего действа.  
Трудно понимать подобную хладнокровную расчетливость, которая уже почти не встречается в цивилизованном обществе.  
На экране что-то упало с мягким хлюпающим звуком, глаза Чехова расширились, и он спрятал лицо у Боунза на шее.  
\- Мерзость какая, - горячо выдохнул он и ткнулся носом куда-то в район выреза футболки. - Кошмар.  
\- Это яркий пример выражения "бросить сердце к ее ногам".  
\- Не смешно, - пробурчал парень и потерся носом о теплую кожу, вдохнул знакомый запах. - Довольно мерзко.  
Он все же повернулся в сторону экрана, напряженно наблюдая за хитросплетениями сюжета.  
Подобные вещи имеют свойство притягивать внимание.  
Глядя на него, МакКой тяжело вздохнул, положил руку ему на поясницу, еще раз выругавшись про себя на идиотские сидения, и начал успокаивающе водить пальцем по теплой, нежной коже.  
Честно говоря, происходящее на экране вообще прекратило его интересовать еще тогда, когда Чехов уткнулся в его шею во второй раз.  
\- Доктор МакКой, - как-то смущенно скорее выдохнул, чем сказал Чехов, выведя Боунза из задумчивого состояния. - Я бы попросил... руку переместить немного выше. Мне не очень удобно.  
\- А мне вполне хорошо, - МакКой не сумел сдержаться и, ухмыльнувшись, скользнул ладонью под пояс джинсов, задержавшись практически на грани приличия.  
Чехов, видимо, предпочел делать вид, что его происходящее никоим образом не касается, даже если сейчас он наверняка покраснел, и дыхание его чуть потяжелело и участилось.  
Это было странно, необычно и, надо признать, в определенной степени извращенно, но МакКою в данный момент было наплевать.  
Это было ново и остро, и желание, которое медленно поглощало его, не мог остановить никакой фильм, пусть даже и подобного рода.  
\- Ты хочешь это досмотреть? - МакКой наклонился и пробормотал слова куда-то за ухо Чехова, прекрасно осознавая, как действует на того подобное. - У меня есть пара идей, как провести время гораздо веселее. Пойдем.  
Он встал и двинулся к выходу, не оборачиваясь, но зная, что Чехов последует за ним.  
...Запихнув Чехова в ближайшую свободную кабинку туалета, он захлопнул за ними дверь и повернулся к парню, одним неуловимым рывком вжал его в стену, потянув за бедра на себя, и укусил за шею, сомкнув зубы на нежной коже, чувствуя, как пульс Чехова отбивает ритм бешеной сальсой.  
Зрачки его расширились настолько, что обычно голубые глаза стали почти черными, щеки покраснели от возбуждения и явного смущения от осознания ситуации.  
Господь знает, как сильно его заводил такой Чехов - покрасневший, беспомощный, с закушенной губой, отзывающийся на любое прикосновение шумными, тяжелыми выдохами.  
МакКой коротко коснулся его рта быстрым, смазанным движением и отстранился, обхватив его лицо в ладони.  
\- Я собираюсь тебя трахнуть, мальчик. Прямо здесь, так, чтобы ты забыл все, кроме меня. Понимаешь?  
Чехов кивнул, не сводя с него широко распахнутых глаз.  
\- Подними футболку, - Боунз говорил медленно, нависая над ним и едва касаясь губами уха. - Сейчас же.  
МакКой медленно провел ладонями снизу вверх, по животу, накрывая большими пальцами маленькие темные соски, отчего Чехов покраснел еще больше и прикусил нижнюю губу, упорно стараясь не смотреть на МакКоя, разглядывающего его сейчас со всем вниманием. Длинные ресницы, отбрасывающие неровные тени на красные щеки, едва заметные веснушки на чуть вздернутом носу - все это было изучено и выучено уже давно, но никогда не надоедало.  
\- Прекрати смотреть на меня так, - наконец пробормотал Чехов, задержав дыхание, когда МакКой, расстегнув его ремень, потянул свободные штаны вниз, следом отправились и трусы. - Я...  
\- Расстегни мне брюки, - Боунз запустил руку в спутанные волосы соломенного цвета и прижался лбом ко лбу Чехова, так, что их носы соприкоснулись.  
\- Нас могут застукать, тебя это не волнует? - чуть хриплым голосом сообщил ему Чехов, сосредоточившись на замке ширинки.  
\- Сегодня наш вечер. Который не-свидание. Нас не могут застукать.  
Он подхватил Чехова под бедра, держа на весу, заставляя опираться на стену одними лопатками.  
Крылья, часто повторяет он ночами, проводя по острым лопаткам пальцем и покрывая их поцелуями.  
Его собственный ангел.  
Он собирается трахнуть своего собственного ангела, который сейчас обнимает его ногами за талию и смотрит своими огромными, такими взросло-детскими глазами.  
\- Оближи, - он протянул пальцы левой руки, удерживая Чехова одной правой под немного костлявый зад, рассматривая прилипшую ко лбу прядь и понимая, как пошло это все сейчас выглядит. Но Чехов сосредоточенно облизывал его пальцы, чуть покусывал кончики, и зрелище это возбуждало еще больше.  
Это оказалось не так легко, как можно было подумать: вбивать его в стену, тянуть на себя за худые бедра, кусать плечи, ключицы, облизывать трогательно покрасневшие уши и слышать глухие стоны удовольствия.  
\- Сильнее, да, пожалуйста, да, да, здесь, да, быстрее...  
Сбивчивый горячий шепот Чехова, время от времени сбивающегося на русский, опалял шею, пальцы его впивались в плечи МакКоя, пока тот продолжал двигать бедрами все быстрее, до полного изнеможения - почувствовав, что еще немного, и он кончит, Леонард ускорился, и двигался уже рывками, медленно оседая по стенке вместе с Чеховым.  
Это было даже забавно - с каждым толчком чуть приподнимать его, и соскальзывать еще ниже, пока оба они фактически не уселись на лежащие на полу джинсы Чехова.  
Кажется, оба так и кончили - он держал лицо Чехова в руках, а тот шептал что-то сбивчивое на русском, что-то, звучавшее, как "люблю", но МакКой не был уверен. Может быть позже он спросит, что это означает, но пока ему не хотелось даже думать о том, чтобы разомкнуть руки.  
И, наконец отдышавшись, он мягко поцеловал Чехова в губы, осторожно убрал со лба влажные кудри, словно прося прощения за все те синяки, что выступят завтра у того на бедрах.  
Боунз дотянулся до влажных салфеток, висящих на стене, и тщательно вытер себя и сидящего на его бедрах Чехова.  
\- Ты как?  
\- Я в космосе, - сообщил ему тот, лениво улыбнувшись. - В полном.  
\- Тогда надевай штаны, потому что в космосе не принято ходить полуголым, - наблюдая, как Чехов, путаясь в штанинах, натягивает джинсы, он оперся плечом о стену кабинки. - Хочешь вернуться на фильм?  
\- Мне и без этого хорошо, - тот снова солнечно улыбнулся, и сердце МакКоя провалилось куда-то вниз, так, что стало трудно дышать. - Спасибо за вечер, доктор. Хоть и не свидание.  
МакКой молча приблизился к нему и накрыл его рот своим, жадно, грубо даже целуя, сжимая в объятиях так, как если бы не желал более отпускать.  
\- Мне кажется, - он говорил прерываясь лишь для того, чтобы коротко касаться щек Чехова губами, - что взрослые люди, принимая отношения, обращаются друг к другу по именам... Павел.  
\- Паша, - пробормотал Чехов - нет, Павел - обнимая его за шею. - Хотя не уверен, что ты выговоришь, Леонард.  
Это было странно и ново, и, как оказалось, Чехов произносил его имя как-то по-особому, не оставляя никаких параллелей с прошлым.  
Выходя из здания кинотеатра в пряный, душный вечер, МакКой крепко держал Чехова за руку и думал о том, что этот русский несомненно заразил его сумасшедствием юности.  
Но сегодня было их не-свидание, а значит, МакКою было плевать на всех остальных.


End file.
